My Secret
by xXForbiddenRoseXx
Summary: One thing about time is that it changes everything. Why is Cindy in a mental institution? What's going on between her and Jimmy? And how can Jimmy bring her out of her hellhole?


**A/N: My next fanfic! I think this one is gonna get pretty good. I have this one more mapped out and I'm gonna go more into detail than I've been doing with my other fic so I hope you like. But do continue reading the other one, if not only because you love me :)**

**Disclaimer:What in the world could ever make you think that I, of ALL people owned Jimmy Neutron?**

* * *

**My Secret**

I looked around the room at the many paintings and certificates that caressed the walls of the doctor's office. I lay on a leather couch, colored maroon, listening to the distant voice of thepsychiatrist the hospital had assigned me.

She always tried to get me to open up and talk about what had happened. I never did though. Sometimes she would just sit there in her black chair and lean back until the chair squeaked beneath her weight. Her eyes would watch me behind the expensive lens that graced the bridge of her nose. She'd eye me carefully and stare at me for a while. I guess she thought the more she stared, the more likely it'd be that I'd start talking. I never did though, and she'd been doing this ever since I first started coming here. 6 months ago.

It all started when my mom had found me in my room, bleeding to death. With hundreds of deep slashes covering my entire body. Or, well...maybe it started even before that. I'll go back to the very beginning...

I had only been 14 at the time. Just starting high school with an optimistic outlook on life. I was glad me and my friends hadn't been separated after our last year of middle school. Me, Libby, Brittany, Jimmy, Sheen and Carl. We'd all grown so much closer over the years. Sheen and Libby closer than you'd imagine. Carl and Brittany, too. And I guess you could say there was something special between me and that little genius, Jimmy.

We'd never said anything right out to each other about it, but we both knew what was going on. It'd become obvious over the years. Sure we were like best friends, but if you paid attention well enough, you knew. You just knew. Neither of us ever brought it up, never brought it into conversation. But that didn't change anything. It was like a secret, just between the two of us. Something only we shared, despite the fact everyone around us could tell right off the bat.

School had become tougher with completely different teachers with completely different teaching styles. Middle school definately didn't prepare you for high school. Not just academically, either.

How is it that somehow, these years of your life always end up becoming the most difficult? And thehardest to understand...

One night I came home late from an outing with the gang. We'd gone to the mall to see a movie and then just walked around the mall for a while. Talking, eating, the normal stuff you do at the mall with your friends.

I think it was about 11 something when I walked through the front door. My curfew had been at 9:30, it being a school night and all. But Brittany's dad ended up having to work the night shift at his job so we couldn't find a ride until Finally Sheen got hold of his dad on his cell phone. 11 was the earliest he could pick us up.

I walked through the door, tired but content, only to find my parents staring me down like hawks.

"Where the hell have you been?" My mother demanded from me. Her eyes were cold and rigid in their sockets. It was hard to believe that at one point in my life they had looked at me with affection.

"Brittany's dad couldn't pick us-" I began to explain but as usual, I was cut off.

"I don't want to hear you blaming your problem on someone else. If you knew you were going to be late, you should have called us!" My dad said.

He did have a point there. But with no cell phone and not enough change for the pay phone outside, how could I have called? Besides, I never really thought to call. One point for them.

"I'm sorry," I surrendered. There was no point in debating and I was exhausted.

"You damn well should be." My mom scoffed and walked away. My dad just stood there and watched as I trudged up the stairs, barely bringing my feet up high enough to get over each step.

I got into my room and shut the door behind me. I was just putting on my pajama pants when I heard a faint knock at my door.

It was my dad.

"We need to talk," he said and let himself into my room.

"Alright," I yawned and tried my best not to shut my eyes as I sat down on my bed.

"You know that you can't be out this late at night, especially on a school night..."

"You guys already told me this..." I kind of whined. I needed my sleep and he was only repeating himself to me.

"Would you shut up and let me finish? Anyways, I'll get right to the point. From now on, you aren't going out on school nights. You'll be in this house at 5 pm, every day until spring break, do you understand?" He put his face up to mine and looked into my eyes. His voice was very stern.

"But that's not fair! It was a mistake! It isn't like I planned on disobe-" I exclaimed and he backed up a little bit.

"Don't raise your voice to me!" He smacked me across my face. I let my body be still for a moment, trying to understand what had happened just now. He'd hit me. My father hit me.

I slowly turned back to face him and he looked at me fiercely. I could see the fury rising in his eyes like the flames in a fireplace.

"There will be NO more discussion about this. Get your ass in bed and go to sleep. I don't want to hear anything from you for a long time." He shoved me backwards and I ended up rolling off my bed and slamming into the wall beneath my windows. I sat there and listened for the sound of my door closing before I tried to stand. But as soon as I stood up, my knees buckled and I fell back down but this time catching myself on my mattress. I crawled into bed and tried to fall asleep. I tried to hold back the tears my eyes wanted to flush out and I lay there, dazed and confused, until I finally fell asleep.

**Well, there it is. The first chapter. And as usual, comments are appreciated, flames are discouraged. Thanks for reading :) I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possibl. Much love 3**


End file.
